You won't leave?
by Camfield
Summary: Danny is so tired, tired of everything. All he wants is for someone to hold him, to fend off the nightmares... Slash Fenton/Phantom Pitch Pearl


Kyuugi: Hey everybody!! It's a Pitch Pearl Pairing!!!!!

Iisha: We found sad few stories of this pairing, we felt the need for more.

Kyuugi: Yuppers! No guarantees about its quality though, been a away from writing a while...

Iisha: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWNIES!!!! Iffin I did... there would be mucho smoochio 'tween a couple look-a-like teens.

* * *

You won't leave me? 

Danny was lying in bed. He was dead tired, and his left arm hurt like hell from fighting Skulker again.

Yet, he was still awake, replaying memories and parts of the day in his mind.

Danny had long accepted the fact that his life would never be normal by even the Fenton standard. Half ghost and half teenaged boy, an undercover superhero in a town that strongly disliked, even hated his family. A set of parents threatening to dissect him whenever they saw his alter ego, and a sister that, though she did help quite a bit, was forever on him to 'be a kid.'

Danny was reminded of the irony of his situation daily. More often then not while at school, where the teachers got mad at him for missing a class while simultaniously praising Phantom for saving the school from ghost attack again. Bullies, namely Dash and his gang, pushing him around at every availiable turn because he was a 'dork' and then prancing about spouting praise to Phantom, because Phantom was 'just to cool.'

Still, this night was no different then most of Danny's nights lately. Full of thoughts and emotions that he wasn't allowed to express during the day.

The pull of sleep was unimportant, but then nearly everything had become unimportant.

Food? Food was unimportant. Danny wasn't hungry, at least not for food. He ate sparsly when with others, and nothing when by himself. The smell of food was enough to bring bile to his throat.

School wasn't important. He had been branded a hopeless case anyway. Skipping class, not turning in assignments, and constantly disrupting class by leaving whenever he wanted. The teachers had given up, they expected nothing but the worst, and the only reason he still was even in school was because the school wanted the money they got for him being there.

The bullies weren't important. Dash, Kwan, Star, even Paulina, he just ignored them as best he could without calling attention to himself in doing so. Slipping silently through the hallways at school, at flying home to avoid the beatings they were always waiting to give him after class.

His friends... well he still cared about them, he just couldn't muster the strength to DO anything with them. Tucker and Sam had been great about the whole ghost thing... they really had, but they didn't understand, they couldn't understand, everything he went through. True, they stood up for him and recieved their share of beatings by ghost and human alike... but they couldn't share the emotions, the feeling of utter uselessness and depression that came after a rescue gone bad. The feeling that he would never be 'normal' again. The feeling that he would never have a family... After all, if people acted this way towards him, he could only imagine what his children would have to go through when the ghost hunting weapons got better.

Having a family would mean sentencing them to misery and even death for being associated with him, and if one of his enemies ever found out about his family. Danny didn't think he would be able to chose between a child of his own, and an innocent bystander.

No, Danny would not get to have a family. The best he could hope for would be to become an Uncle, or Godfather for Jazz, Tucker, or Sam if they had families.

Family...

His family...

Between threats from his parents and 'help' from Jazz, much as he loved them, Danny was ready to leave. To find somewhere quiet and alone. Where no-one would pester him about homework, or toss a comment about splitting open 'that ghost boy' to find out what was inside him.

Danny had no solstace. There was no place he could feel safe, wanted, loved. There was no-one to hold him when he woke up from another nightmare, no-one to share his dreams, his fears, his laughter, or his tears...

No-one...

and Danny was tired... tired of being alone... tired of living a half-life... tired of everything...

Danny fell into a fitful sleep late, late into the night, unaware of the soft green eyes watching him.

Watching him as they had done for the past 3 years, watching and waiting, waiting to be allowed to help...

* * *

Danny woke up in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably. There was a knock on his door, and his mother's voice called out to him, telling him to get out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. 

When she got no answer, Maddie opened the door to find Danny curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking like a leaf.

Maddie rushed over to Danny put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny! What happened?"

Danny said nothing, he just looked at his mother with scared and teary eyes. Crying silently at whatever had woken him. Suddenly he hugged her tightly, burying his face into her stomach and sobbing heavily, just as he had when he was younger.

Maddie didn't know what had frightened Danny so, but maternal instinct told her not to talk, just to act. So she gathered Danny in a tight hug. Trying to express the depth of her love for her not-so-baby-anymore boy.

When Danny's tears had subsided a bit, he pulled back, slightly embarassed, and Maddie let him, knowing that she could only comfort him as he allowed. After all, society dictated that 17 year old boys should NOT cry into their parents arms, least of all over a nightmare...

Danny gave his mother a small smile of thanks, and pulled himself up out of bed, grabbing his clothes and walking towards the bathroom.

Maddie also got up off the bed, and followed her son out of his room, placing a hand on his shoulder before walking past him and down the stairs.

Danny was thankful his mother had not pressed him on what his nightmare had been about. How could he explain that his evil future self had gotten free in his dreams again and killed everyone he held dear. Not an unfamiliar dream, but a horrifying one each time he had it. Growing more gruesome and bloody each time, until he could barely recognize the bodies as he buried them in the cold, hard ground of the cemetary. Digging with his hands because he had nothing else to dig with. Crying because he couldn't save them no matter what he did or how hard he tried...

Danny turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Resting his chin on his chest, eyes closed, running over the nightmare in his mind again...

Danny was crying when he stepped under the shower spray. The hot tears mixing with the water shooting from the shower head, until no-one would be able to tell he was crying...

If he wished, would all of this end?

No...

but oh how he wished...

OH how he wished that someone would share the responsibilities he bore on his shoulders...

Someone, anyone, who loved him for who he was, not one part, the whole thing.

Danny Fenton...

Danny Phantom...

A gloved hand reached out from the shadows and took Danny's hand, caressing it with a soft gentle touch... a Lover's touch...

Danny didn't want to open his eyes. Didn't want to find out that this was only happening in his mind, so he kept his eyes closed, and tightened his grip on the hand in his.

The hand tightened in response. A sort of assurance that it wasn't going anywhere, not that Danny believed that... but it was nice to feel the pressure.

Danny's tears intensified, holding tightly to the hand in his, crying for the person he couldn't see, the person holding his hand in his dreams...

Another touch, this time to his neck, slid to the side of his face, a gentle thumb caressing Danny's jaw. Then Danny's lips...

Danny kissed the thumb that ghosted over his lips, the movement comforting, and he started to forget. Forget that this wasn't real...

Maybe it was...

Lips replaced the thumb over his own, and Danny pushed back into the soft kiss, needing the feeling of love the other provided willingly. Danny felt a tongue brush his lips, and opened his mouth to the soft request, shivering and sighing at the sensations running through his body.

Eyes still closed, Danny reached out with his free hand to catch the other's shoulder, then moved to grasp the back of the other's neck, pushing the kiss deeper.

A moan made its way out of Danny's mouth as the lips left his and moved downwards, tongue catching one of Danny's nipples.

Danny jerked as he felt teeth graze his nipple, groaning softly at the sucking motion now applied, and tightening his hold on the hand he held. Not wanting to let go and find it to be another dream... not yet...

The tongue moved downwards again, dipping in and out of Danny's navel, making him shudder and increase the pressure on the hand he held again.

Danny heard a soft chuckle, "I'm not going to leave Danny."

Fresh tears sprang to Danny's eyes as he suddenly flung the hand he was holding away from himself. Now even his dreams ridiculed him...

Danny sat down in the back of the shower and let himself cry. It seemed he couldn't be happy even in his dreams.

A hand touched his knee and Danny heard the soft laugh again. "I will not leave Danny."

Danny's tears turned to sobs once more as he pulled his knees further into his chest. "You say that," Danny whispered brokenly between sobs, "But you won't stay... no-one does..."

"I will."

Soft gloved hands pulled Danny into a tight hug. "I will." The voice repeated firmly.

Danny wrapped his own arms around the body holding him. A soft, gentle voice murmuring into his ear. Warmth and love flowing from the body holding him. Danny wanted so much to believe that it was real.

Another soft chuckle, "Open your eyes Danny."

Danny refused, to open his eyes ment that this would all dissapear. That the warmth and love he felt now would go away... and Danny didn't want these feelings to go away. Danny wanted them to stay forever.

The voice again, this time a bit more insistant, "Open your eyes Danny."

Again Danny refused. "I won't." he whispered. "I won't..."

The arms wrapped around him loosened and Danny was gently pushed back.

Danny let his arms drop, one could not, after all, keep a dream where they did not want to be.

Yet the hands touched his face again. This time resting fingertips on Danny's eyelids. "Open your eyes Danny."

Danny opened his eyes...

and stared into the green ones in front of him bewildered and scared.

"You," Danny began. "You are me... how..."

The figure in front of him merely smiled, pressing a kiss to Danny's lips.

Danny was frozen. How could this happen, was he still asleep? Stuck in some sick fantasy that was a side effect of another ghost invention from his parents? Or Vlad?

The other pulled back, frowning slightly. "I am not a sick fantasy, nor will you wake up from this 'dream.' I am here because you needed me."

"How can I need you... you are me... aren't you?"

The green eyed ghost-boy grinned. "Not quite, though you certainly know my body as well as your own."

Danny blushed, "Were you inside me the whole time?"

The grin grew wider. "I was. I was waiting until you truly needed me."

Danny gave a small, wavering grin of his own. "Why wait till now? I'm sure I needed you before this..."

The grin fell, "Possibly, but only now were you willing to accept anyone. A sort of last resort I suppose."

Danny was still a bit unnerved at the sight of his ghost half in front of him... but...

Danny caught the other's hand in his. "You won't leave..." A whispered request.

"I won't leave." An affermation.

This time, Danny's tears were of joy.


End file.
